powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 24: Foolish Earthlings
Synopsis While getting some takoyaki, the Gokai Galleon crew once more cross paths with the Action Commander Jealousto, who after losing face to Insarn has been taken in as a "pet" by the takoyaki stand owner. Plot After being jettisoned by the Zangyack Empire, Jerashid winds up back on Earth in a local garbage disposal area. There, he is lured by the aroma of takoyaki from a stand owned by a man named Nobuyuki; he agrees to become Nobuyuki's "pet" in exchange for food. Aboard the Gigant Horse, Action Commander Senden from the Zangyack Agency makes a presentation on his strategy to conquer Earth, which puts Waruzu Giru to sleep. Back on Earth, Gai brings the Gokaigers to the best takoyaki stand in town and they see Nobuyuki playing with Jerashid. Not wanting to be anywhere near Jerashid, the five main Gokaigers turn away, but Gai convinces them to stick around and try the takoyaki. Meanwhile, Senden and his Gormin Sailors litter a nearby town with propaganda posters. Shocked at seeing Jerashid reduced to an Earthling's pet, Senden and his troops attack the former Action Commander and his takoyaki stand owner. The Gokaigers reluctantly intervene, changing into the Megarangers to destroy the Gormin Sailors. They change into the Hurricanegers, Gouraigers and Shurikenger, but Senden disappears before our heroes engage him in battle. Back aboard the Gigant Horse, Damarasu is informed by Barizorg that he will be in charge for the moment, as Waruzu Giru has a headache and Insarn does not want to see Jerashid's face during the mission. Senden returns to the ship and asks to borrow a weapon, as his propaganda strategy has failed. Later, Gai has Nobuyuki apologize to Jerashid for treating him like a pet. Doc suggests that Jerashid should be Nobuyuki's apprentice instead. Seeing a potential in selling takoyaki in space, Jerashid then asks his former master for permission to become his apprentice. However, Nobuyuki's mother disapproves, having first seen Jerashid as garbage earlier in the episode. When she says that aliens have no sense of personal hygeine, Jerashid argues that he washes his hands and brushes his teeth regularly, while Nobuyuki doesn't. Senden and his troops barge in, and when Jerashid tells him that Nobuyuki's mother called him "garbage", Senden threatens her with a Zangyack Bazooka. The Gokaigers get in the way and take the fight to a nearby construction yard - having Jerashid and the humans hide inside concrete pipes. During the fight, Nobuyuki's mother complains about the heat and runs out of the pipes, unknowingly becoming Senden's target. Jerashid runs to shield her from the blast. As a dying Jerashid lies on the ground, the mother feels guilty about displaying prejudice towards aliens when he suddenly gets up - having faked his death. The Gokaigers change into the Timerangers and execute the Vector End: Beat Defender attack on Senden, destroying the Zangyack Bazooka. Senden is then defeated by the Gokai Legendream and the Final Wave Gokai Scramble. When Damarasu fires the enlargement cannons to grow Senden into giant size, Gokaioh and Goujyu Rex are summoned to battle the revived Action Commander. Senden counters the Gokai Star Burst and Goujyu Rex's drill tail with the Publicity Punch, forcing the Gokaigers to summon Gao Lion and form Shinken Gokaioh before both robots finish him off with the Gokai Samurai Slash and Goujyu Triple Drill Dream. After the fight, Nobuyuki reveals to the Gokaigers that Jerashid eloped with his mother, and they now run a rural onsen. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (GokaiBlue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (GokaiYellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (GokaiGreen) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Hirofumi Nojima as Oiles Gil (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) *Takahiro Sakurai as Jealousto (voice) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Foolish Earthlings: **GokaiRed - MegaRed, HurricaneRed, TimeRed **GokaiBlue - MegaBlue, HurricaneBlue, TimeBlue **GokaiYellow - MegaYellow, HurricaneYellow, TimeYellow **GokaiGreen - MegaBlack, KabutoRaiger, TimeGreen **GokaiPink - MegaPink, KuwagaRaiger, TimePink **GokaiSilver - MegaSilver, Shurikenger, TimeFire, Gold Mode *With this episode, Don has transformed into all 16 of his Green Ranger counterparts at least once. Trivia External links *Episode 24 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes